herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cirvihi
Archives: 1 Italicizing Vehicle Names You should have learned that in Grammar class, but you can find it stated all over the internet, for instance, it's [http://www.scribendi.com/advice/italicize_me.en.html #4 here] and [http://www.slideshare.net/Fordlovers/rules-of-writing-using-italics-properly #5 here]. --Åusår (Talk) 01:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : We're not talking about Chevrolet or Sport Utility Vehicle here, we're talking about stylized names like the USS Arizona, but it doesn't really matter, if you Admins want a grammatically incorrect Wiki, I don't really care enough to plead the case any further. --Åusår (Talk) 17:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Again with the bad attitude about people disagreeing with your policies. Your use of the phrase "if you Admins want a grammatically incorrect wiki" is phrased rather arrogantly, and rather exaggerates the problem. A better and more respectful phrasing would have been something along the lines of "I do believe this is the grammatically correct version, but it is all right if you Admins would rather the other version". The final phrase, "I don't really care enough to plead the case any further", also seems to convey the attitude that this debate is just beneath you. I'm sure you don't mean this, but you need to work phrasing your sentences in a more respectful way that people won't find offensive. :) --Angel Bob ::: Listen Grammar Police, I meant what I said and said what I meant. --Åusår (Talk) 01:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: "Grammar Police"... I like that. --Angel Bob New Comic I just got the new HF comic in the mail, along with the LEGO mag. Should its content be added to Herofactopedia yet? (Also, it doesn't seem to flow very well with existing story. Rather strange. I suppose this shall all be cleared up when Ordeal of Fire (the movie) comes out. ----Angel Bob 22:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I think Ordeal of Fire ''is a game, sort of like "Hero Creator", or " Mission: Von Nebula".Toa of Plasma 12:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Status A while ago, I made a blog entry about the "Status" line on character templates. As the motion was well-received by other editors, I am requesting permission to begin bringing about this change. Sincerely, --Angel Bob 00:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Tags No problem, I just didn't get why there were spoiler tags when it's almost summer. Sorry to be a burden. J98 18:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : Um, August, i.e. what LEGO considers Summer, is still nearly '''five' months away. :| --Åusår (Talk) 18:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: On a related note, I call for the Ordeal of Fire spoilers to be taken off. With the Ordeal of Fire comic arriving in mailboxes, and the rest of the information on HeroFactory.com for everyone to see, there's not point in censoring the information. --Angel Bob ::: Angel Bob's request regarding Winter spoilers sounds reasonable to me. --Åusår (Talk) 03:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: I noticed that the Grey on Grey tags, such as those found on Akiyama Makuro and Professor Nathaniel Zib, have been removed is this true for all Winter spoilers, or are we still awaiting a decision on that? --Åusår (Talk) 00:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Let me rephrase the question then, am I allowed to follow suit and remove the Grey on Grey regarding Winter spoilers on articles such as Preston Stormer, provided I leave the Template:Spoiler in place? --Åusår (Talk) 01:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. :3 Just a tip, you can tick the "Redirect Surpressed" box when moving renaming (as Wikia calls it now) a page to delete the previous page. Make sense? :p --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 07:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Template:Conflict I'm curious, what exactly is the hold up regarding this template? --Åusår (Talk) 00:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : No, I decided I'd rather have another set instead of Rise of the Rookies, sorry. --Åusår (Talk) 02:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) FYI Just so know, some IPs are shared, such as School computers and Internet Cafes. Just block for a week or so, the vandal will most likely forget the wiki. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : But, even if they are vandals, they'd probably forget about the wiki after a week. And besides, you can always block them again for longer. SS7 was a user, so totally different thing there. --'TDG (Talk)' 22:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :: Woah. I was just saying that most anon vandal attacks are random and sometimes shared IPs. In the cases where they vandalise a lot, I'd block them for longer. In truth, I'd probably never block someone for ever. Just the kinda guy I am. And no, I do not have any HF pics at my disposal. I could get some off of YouTube, but the quality wouldn't be the greatest, as my screen capture program saves as jpeg, which sucks, instead of png. D: --'TDG (Talk)' 04:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Activity I've basically given up on HFW since I'm not part of the Administration and am very busy with various aspects of The CIRCLEpedia at this time, not to mention I'm currently obsessed with Galaxy Legion and may start helping build that site. Best of luck. --Åusår (Talk) 00:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Protecting pages Hey bro. You can should protect Rocka to "autoconfirmed". This stops anons and new user accounts from editting the page. Me thinks it would save allot of reverting... :) --'TDG (Talk)' 09:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : In fact, you should protect most pages that are subject to vandalism to "autoconfirmed". :) --'TDG (Talk)' 09:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually, I meant keeping the move to "sysop" and changing the edit to "atuoconfirmed". :) --'TDG (Talk)' 20:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe for the new gallery, you can do- Gallery:Techno-Organics (HF.com said they were Techno-organics.) (I meant for like the Quatros creatures.) {C}The Mad Header 02:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I've done all the pages (except for the Alpha 1 team ones)! Using a Bot is far easier. :P --'TDG (Talk)' 05:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Savage Planet The comic is up on the internethttp://www.toysrus.com.hk/lego/HeroFactory/comic2.htm. I do not see why we can't make the page Savage Planet for the comic. I'll even make it myself. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 08:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Toa Takanuva I've demoted Toa Takanuva and I have removed him from the admin template. Also, I am going to promote you to a Global Moderator on the forums, as all Bureacrats should now be Gmods. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 10:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen Savage Planet? I have. We really should make the page... I can't get any screenshots as I can only view YouTube on my iPod. Any ideas? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 04:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it, but I can't get HQ screenshots. I could write a synopsis if needed. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Herofactopedia Wiki:Spoiler Policy. Have a read of? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 06:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Instead of deleting the blog, lock the commenting. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Cirvihi, with your and Bossnasti's permission, I'd like to use my Bot here. Monasti gave me his consent. Can I have yours? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bot He's the Bot. Ben and I were discussing what to do with that page. Perhaps copy the info from Quadal and put it there, altering some of the infobox info to make it seem funny/HFP Bot appropriate? That was just the outcome we came to. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 01:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Get Ready See the image link for the bio pages of HF.com? http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/KingJoe/AviStuff/untitled.png Nothing is up yet, but this tells me something will happen soon - the site is starting to change images around. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 06:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Shall we add it all as soon as we can? Also, we need to add comic 7 info. [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Comic 7 is a go. 8) Hmm. Maybe make skeleton pages and sysop lock them until we're ready? (And I love how we're having this conversation on Cirvihi's talk page XD) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 00:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh, what the hell? I'd ask kindly for you not rewrite my in-depth synopsis, but it seems you already have... Bossnasti wanted an in-depth one, as the one on Savage Planet is missing stuff. I'll just roll it back. :) Please don't take this the wrong way Cirvihi. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings]] 03:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd say it's OK as is. Also TDG please try to speak nicer :P [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 17:43, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Cirvihi. Let's not start a war. The Editor is stupid. I did not click "Publish". {C}My synopsis had more depth and from a different approach to yours. That's the only difference. Sorry if I bugged you. I just thought I could write one and save you the trouble. If you don't want help from others, fine. I'll leave synopsis writing up to you. Just let me know, and I'll let you write all future synopsis's. Yours was better than mine anyway. —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|Umbreon]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Espeon]] 07:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) What to do? Keep updated bro. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 12:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How can I be an ADMIN??? (This unsigned post was made by Thigger) Hey! What are you doing? I am being creative so don't be deleting my stuff! Okay. Hero45 Could I still have Michael Ice Viper down in Hero Recon Team and in Heroes? Okay! I'm just thinking of new ideas What was wrong with the pictures of Stringer I loaded on here? I took that myself! I just wanted to show people my photography. I am trying to be a professinal photographer! Can't I have one for my page? I don't have Facebook, Twitter, or Flikr. Sorry. Could you please help me out? I like taking pictures and making stop-motion videos. I want the world to see my work! Don't you understand? Okay... I made a Brickshelf account but nothing is uploading. I may need some help. KingPinn2's Promotion http://s3.zetaboards.com/Wiki_Metru_forums/topic/7578660/1/ --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:58, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Appearances Well....I can't argue with that. I will leave the villian appearances to your decision.There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. 03:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Merge Hi I am Bob Bricks, President of the LEGO Database Wiki, and as a represenatative for the whole site I would like to offer your wiki a change we have your pages copied to LEGO Database Wiki, so we can create the ultimate LEGOpedia Database, you will also be offered adminship at the wiki. -[[User:Bob Bricks|β'ᵒᵇ 'β'ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ'™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Rollbacker Where can I apply for rollbacker? --JediToa (talk) 23:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm back I would make a good rollback because i visit here daily and watch the recent changes. And I have read most of the pages. I have also watched all the Hero Factory movies and know the sets and pieces pretty well. --JediToa (talk) 18:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello I hope you get this message before too long. I'm the current HeroPedia leader, and I'm shuffling in active members to the staff team. I know you're a great administrator, but if you don't reply you're going to be demoted and replaced. :\ So uh, if you get this before anything happens, welcome back. If not, I hope you enjoy your post-HeroPedia life. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 09:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC)